Por alguna razón, me enamore de ti
by FlorenciaVII7
Summary: Una vida normal en una academia normal, pero las vueltas del destino harán que tiñan todo de negro o blanco.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Conociéndote.

Academia Sakura, Tokyo, Japón

El invierno había llegado y estaba nevando como si fuera una lluvia blanca, todos los salones tenían calefacción y podían seguir con las clases, pero ya era hora del recreo y todos iban directo al salón para comer y algunos habían traído de sus casas y se quedaban en el salón para aprovechar el calor, mientras tres chicas hablaban sobre lo que habían echo durante las vacaciones de verano.

-Yo había ido de viaje a Sudamérica, el calor que había en aquel lugar era como si estuvieras dentro de un horno, pero las montañas tenían un tamaño increíble y algunas estaban lejanas debido a que estaba nevado en esa área, y además me traje unos libros de novelas e historias y unas cuantas cosas artesanales que hacen haya, cuando vayamos a mi casa se los mostrare.

-Eres toda una turista Misaki.

-Jejejejeje.

Kuronuma Misaki, una adolescente de 17 años que ama los libros y las historias de amor, que según sus amigas era una romántica, graciosa y es muy tierna, su deseo es encontrar a su príncipe azul, su piel es blanca, tiene el cabello largo que le llega hasta la cintura con una línea en el medio de color marrón y sus ojos son verdes y tiene una estatura normal, lleva consigo un abrigo blanco con bordes negros y en la capucha tiene orejas de conejo blanco, lleva el uniforme del colegio de color azul marino con bordes rojos y manga cortas, junto con una falda del mismo color, medias blancas y zapatos negros.

-Bueno, sabes que a veces hay diferentes países con diferentes cambios de clima o fenómenos naturales y además dicen que su cultura es una maravilla.

-Por cierto Mikuro-chan, tu que hiciste en las vacaciones?.

-Aparte de ir a todas las convenciones otaku y de hacer karaoke y cosplay, limpieza, practicar mi estilo de dibujo, ir a clases de Kendo, jugar los nuevos videojuegos que compre, ver las nuevas películas, escuchar las nuevas y viejas canciones vocaloid y de mis bandas favoritas y comprar los mangas de mis series favoritas, si, la pase muy divertido.

Akihito Mikuro, una adolescente introvertida y es la mayor del grupo aunque por su estatura no lo dice, tiene 18 años y es la única otaku-gamer original del salón, es una chica pacifica y muy callada, no quiere meterse en problemas pero tiene un fuerte carácter y se enoja con mucha facilidad, haciendo que todos la vean como una yandere, pero es de confianza y algo torpe, muy tímida, tiene una estatura intermedia entre alta y baja, de piel blanca, pelo castaño oscuro bastante corto y desmechado con un hopo corto en el lado izquierdo y sus ojos son marrones oscuros y en la parte de las ojeras lo tiene un poco hundido con un color gris, lleva el mismo uniforme, solo que ella lleva pantalones de vestir del mismo color que la chaqueta y los mismo zapatos negros, ella lleva medias rayadas de gris y blanco y una remera de color rojo (que esta dentro de la chaqueta claro), tiene las uñas algo largas y pintadas de color negro (sin mencionar de que tiene un tatuaje en su hombro derecho y uno en su muslo izquierdo).

-Vaya Mikuro, en verdad eres un otaku-gamer a seguir.

-Tampoco es para tanto Haruka, y que hiciste tu?

-Solamente fui a visitar a mis familiares, practicar con mi bajo, salir y dar conciertos con la banda.

Matoi Haruka, la líder del grupo y tiene la misma edad que Misaki, le gusta mucho el metal y tiene su propia banda, tiene bastante experiencia en todo tipo de problemas o relaciones, y según Mikuro, es una persona llena de consejos y muy sabia, le gusta mucho la pizza, es muy tranquila y con un gran corazón, es un poquito obesa, de piel blanca, pelo marrón y en sus raíces es negro ondulado que le llega también hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son verdes, lleva una campera de cuero negro y el mismo uniforme que las demás, claro que también lleva los pantalones de vestir al igual que Mikuro.

-Rayos, Nyuu, desearía haber estado allí para tomarte unas fotos.

-Descuida Misaki, un socio mío logro tomar las fotos, cuando estemos de camino a tu casa iremos por su almacén.

-Nyuu!, a ver como habrás salido.

-Ara ara.

-Bueno, ya falta una hora para irnos, después pueden acompañarme al baño?

-Oki doki.

-SIPI.

Sonó la campana para avisar de que el tiempo libre había acabado, volviendo a clases y escuchar a los profesores, las tres chicas eran muy mejores amigas desde hace mucho, siempre iban juntas a salidas y fiestas, incluso ir al cine y tener pijamadas, incluso en la escuela recibieron el apodo de las tres mosqueteras. Ya terminadas las clases, las tres van directo al baño de mujeres mientras hablan acerca de algunas cosas.

-Chicas, han escuchado acerca de el baile de Sakura?

-No Misaki.

-Yo un poco, dicen que se llevara a cabo a fines del año y es obligatorio ir con pareja.

-Etto, Haruka…dijiste…pareja?

-Si Mikuro, pero ya se que dirás las mismas frases be siempre, "Tengo cero probabilidades de tener un novio".

-Ya sabes como soy, pero también tengo razón en que las tres somos las únicas solteras de toda la escuela y no tenemos pareja.

-Creo que esta vez tiene razón Haruka.

-No creo…en verdad tiene razón Misaki…y por cierto no trajiste tu abrigo Mikuro?

-Si lo tengo, esta dentro de mi bolso.

-Ya me estaba preocupando.

El trío suspiro al mismo tiempo, ya que nunca lograron tener novios y eso que todos en la escuela ya tenían pareja, estaban a punto de irse hasta que un hoyo negro apareció de la nada y ambas quedaron sorprendidas, y sin esperarse la sorpresa, las estaba absorbiendo.

-Y ese hoyo?

-Como demonios voy a saber!

-Mierda! Nos esta absorbiendo!

Trataron de resistir al ser absorbidas, pero fue inútil y el hoyo las llevo a lo que seria, una dimensión diferente, haciendo que cada una cayera en un lugar diferente y sin darse cuenta, habían sido llevadas al santuario. Primero fue Haruka, quien abrió los ojos había sido tele transportada a una cocina, y al parecer, era muy elegante.

-Al menos hubieran dejado una almohada en mi trasero…Que demonios hago aquí? No importa, tengo que buscar a las demás.

Estaba a punto de ir por la puerta, hasta que escucho unos pasos muy fuertes como si de un gigante se tratase, busco un lugar para poder esconderse y como había una mesa con un largo mantel que llegaba casi al suelo, se escondió a tiempo y había entrado una persona, muy grande para el tamaño de alguien normal, de piel morocha, pelo negro corto y ojos marrones, con un poco de barba pero tenia diferente forma y un piercing en la nariz.

-(Para ser alguien grande, es muy guapo).

Pensó Haruka mientras lo veía, pero supo que no tenia tiempo para eso, vio que se estaba alejando y dirigirse hacia la puerta y logro salir sin problemas, comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la salida, pero antes de salir, por accidente la vio y no tuvo mas opción que acelerar el paso.

-Oye muchacha! Espera!

-(No voltees, no voltees, no voltees).

No quiso voltear y siguió corriendo hasta salir y ver que para su sorpresa estaba dentro de un templo y tenía un símbolo que no logro reconocer.

-Mierda, todo esto es confuso, solo Mikuro podría saber lo que significa ese símbolo, pero debo seguir y encontrarlas…

-A quienes tienes que encontrar?

Y todo se había ido al drenaje, logro alcanzarla y estaba en frente suyo, a lo cual tuvo que explicarle que estaba buscando a sus amigas debido a que habían sido absorbidas por un hoyo negro, pero supo que su historia era poco creíble, hasta que tuvo que tomar una decisión.

-No se si creer en tu historia o no, pero por las dudas te quedaras en mi templo hasta que encontremos a tus amigas.

-Acaso…me estas ayudando?

-Llamémosle una forma para poder creer en tu historia, por cierto, me llamo Aldebarán.

-Un gusto, me llamo Haruka (para ser alguien grande, es muy buena persona).

Sin entender como, eran dos desconocidos que comenzaron a conocerse y a llevarse bien, hasta que recibió otra sorpresa no esperada.

-Por cierto, tienes un hermoso cabello rojo.

-Ro…rojo?

Comenzando a preocuparse, saca un espejo de su mochila y vio que su pelo era de color rojo, haciendo que gritara del susto. La segunda fue Misaki, quien había caído sobre lo que parecía, un jardín de rosas.

-Nyuu…Menos mal que estas rosas detuvieron mi caída, y son muy hermosas…pero primero tengo que encontrar a las chicas.

-Que haces en mi jardín?

Por primera vez sintió que tenía la piel de una gallina, mientras que poco a poco se fue volteando, hasta ver a un joven que tenia el cabello de color celeste largo y ondulado, mientras que en frente tenia un hopo que le cubría el ojo derecho, tenia la apariencia de una mujer, pero era un hombre y era muy hermoso, provocando que Misaki se sonrojara.

-(Nyu…es muy hermoso…) Pe-perdón si entre a tu jardín si permiso, e-esque no pude evitar ver tus rosas…son muy hermosas y bueno…me tengo que ir, tengo que buscar a mis amigas.

Estaba a punto de irse, hasta que el la detiene tomándole de la mano.

-Espera…te gustan mi rosas?

-S-si.

De la nada, hace aparecer en su mano una rosa se la pone en los cabellos de Misaki, eso hizo que su corazón diera golpecitos tiernos y en su estomago habían como mariposas.

-Para una hermosa dama como tu.

-(Nyuu! A-acaso…me estoy enamorando?) Gracias, eres muy caballeroso.

Paso un buen tiempo para explicarle el porque había llegado a su templo y el porque estaba buscando a sus amigas, aunque misaki entendió que su historia era poco creíble y le tuvo que pedir ago.

-Se que no es muy creíble mi historia y el porque estoy aquí, pero te pido por favor que me ayudes a buscarlas.

-Puede que no crea tu historia, pero no puedo rechazar el pedido de una dama, te ayudare a buscar a tus amigas y hasta entonces, tendrás que vivir en mi templo.

-En verdad te lo agradezco, casi se me olvida, perdón si no me presente, me llamo Misaki.

-Un placer conocerte, soy Afrodita.

-Igual que la diosa del amor y la belleza? Increíble.

-Gracias, tu cabello rosado es muy hermoso con la luz del atardecer.

-Dijiste…rosado?

Agarro uno de sus cabellos y vio que todo era rosado, saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y se vio en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, y al saber que su pelo se había vuelto rosado, Grito tan fuerte que se incluso se escuchaba en los otros templos. La tercera y ultima fue Mikuro, a quien su aterrizaje fue, caer dentro de lo que parecía un baño termal, saco su cabeza para ver en donde estaba su bolso y su katana de bambú, ya que antes de ser absorbida tenia que ir a practicar kendo, fue directo en donde estaban y salio el agua, recostándose en el suelo toda mojada y tosiendo por falta de aire y veía que todo daba vueltas.

-Mierda…creo que escuche el grito de Misaki…tengo que ir con ella para luego….buscar a Haruka…

Logro levantarse poco a poco aun estaba algo mareada, recogió sus cosas y por la humedad que había y comenzó a sentir frío, no pudo ver en donde estaba la salida por la neblina hasta que escucho una voz masculina que resonaba en toda la habitación.

-Quien eres! Si no me lo dices te matare!

Sin saber como, la neblina desapareció y se pudo ver todo con claridad, estaba en frente de la salida, mientras que algo temerosa vio a un hombre dentro de los termales, de cabello negro con algunos mechones blancos largo hasta la cintura, tenia heterocromia, su ojo izquierdo era dorado y el otro era un celeste azulado y tenia un símbolo en su pecho, a lo que Mikuro era la única que supo lo que significaba, pero el siguiente problema esque estaba desnudo, por miedo y por vergüenza comenzó a correr y escucho que el estaba saliendo del agua.

-(Mierda, tengo que apresurarme, debo encontrar a las otras antes de que ese hombre me mate, en verdad esa mirada me dio miedo y ese símbolo es de Géminis…).

-A donde crees que vas? Mocoso.

Sin darse cuenta estaba frente suyo, como pudo llegar allí?, Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia el y empuño la katana que al desenvainarla, un brillo salio de ella y la uso para alejarlo y funciono con éxito, luego vio que la katana de bambú era una katana de verdad, a lo que la empuño con las dos manos mientras lo miraba con algo de temor sin bajar la guardia.

-No quiero lastimarte, pero por favor déjame ir sin hacer una disputa entre nosotros.

-Eres muy hábil chico, me impresionas…

-En verdad eres ciego, soy una chica, idiota pervertido!

Esta vez si la hizo enojar, ya que al tener el cabello corto y los senos planos, era muy fácil confundirla con un chico, ya que eso le trajo problemas en la escuela primaria y secundaria, dejándolo algo sorprendido y sin vacilar, comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Vaya, me has sorprendido…además de confundir a otros eres muy buena usando la katana…que es lo que esta escrito en la hoja?

-Loveless…es el nombre que le puse…porque lo preguntas pervertido?

-Veo que eres muy hermosa con ese cabello blanco.

-Blanco?

Con la duda en la cabeza, saca de su bolsillo su celular y por el reflejo de la pantalla, vio que su pelo era completamente blanco y sus ojos eran un morado pálido.

-QUE DEMONIOS? ESTE NO ES MI PELO! ACASO ME TIÑIERON O QUE!?

Aprovechando que estaba distraída, se lanzo hacia ella y eso provoco que soltara la katana, no lo pudo creer, estaba encima suyo un hombre que no conoce, la estaba seduciendo y para empeorar, estaba desnudo y comenzó a acariciar sus labios, comenzándose a sonrojar.

-Qu-que demonios? Eres idiota? Ya déjame ir y vuelve a lo tuyo! (MIERDA, ME VA A VIOLAR!, ME VA A VIOLAR!).

-Eres muy hermosa…

-Acaso quieres violarme!?

-En verdad te imaginas tantas cosas…que me gustaría hacer ahora.

-LO SABIA, ME QUIERES VI-

No pudo seguir esperando y la beso, haciendo no solamente que se callara, sino que también hizo que se estremeciera al sentir el contacto de ambos labios, Mikuro intentaba alejarse pero se lo impidió haciendo que su beso fuera mas duradero y sintió que estaba a punto de estallar, hasta que con el brazo que tenia libre intentaba abrir su bolso, agarrando un libro y lo utiliza para golpearlo, logrando que se quitara encima de ella y agarra la katana, no le dio tiempo de agarrar su bolso y salio corriendo lo mas que pudo y por nada del mundo se iba a detener, fue saliendo del lugar hasta llegar afuera y no pudo creer en donde estaba: estaba en los doce templos pero todo estaba flotando y le entro pánico, pero para no caerse, decidió caminar lo mas tranquilo posible pero acelerando el paso.

-Demonios! Esto es peor de lo que me imagine.

Poco a poco fue llegando a otro templo pero este tenia rosas decoradas y vio el símbolo que estaba arriba de la entrada.

-Piscis…es posible que Misaki este aquí…bueno…todo o nada.

Entro al templo y miro por todos lados hasta que escucho unas risas en el otro lugar del jardín, fue a ver quienes estaban en el lugar y vio lo que nunca se pudo creer, a su amiga Misaki hablando con alguien quien al parecer se comenzó a llevar bien con ella, entonces salio de la nada de manera sorpresiva para los dos, quedando como estatua.

-Mi..Mi-Mi-Misa…MISAKIII!?

-Mi-Mikuro-chan!?

-Se conocen?

-Si, es una de mis amigas a las que iba a buscar…pero como llegaste aquí?

-Caí en templo siguiente a este y me fugue de un pervertido.

-Te refieres a la recamara patriarcal?

-Creo que si… y perdón si mi pregunta lo incomoda, pero quien es el caballero que estuvo cuidando a Misaki?

-Un placer conocerla, soy Afrodita.

-Llevas el mismo nombre que la diosa del amor y la belleza? Para ser sincera, si eligieron bien el nombre en honor a ella y un gusto, soy Mikuro, por cierto Misaki, sabes donde esta Haruka?

-No lose Mikuro-chan, esque también iba a buscarlas a ustedes, pero como tu me encontraste primero, ahora solo falta ella.

Al parecer los tres comenzaron a llevarse bien, hasta que se escucho el sonido de una llamada, era el celular de Misaki, a lo que algo confundida, miro que era el numero de celular de Mikuro, pero ella estaba a su lado, a lo que por las dudas, contesto la llamada.

-Hola?...Si…esta aquí…de acuerdo.

Le pasa la llamada a Mikuro, no sin antes de avisarle.

-Quien es?

-Por la voz, es un hombre y…dice ser tu novio.

-Dame esa llamada de inmediato.

Con una mirada y un tono muy molesto, le pasa el celular a su amiga a lo que se va a otro lugar del templo para estar a solas mientras tenia que arreglar unos asuntos con cierta persona.

-Hola hermosa.

-Se puede saber como demonios obtuviste mi celular, pervertido?

-Bueno, huiste de mi y tengo en mi poder tu bolso y tu celular, el cual estoy utilizando ahora y he visto tus fotos cuando estuviste en la playa, en la escuela y en tu tiempo libre y eres bastante atractiva, además he visto tus dibujos, canciones, mangas, ya he visto todo sobre sus gustos y tengo una buena noticia: "Eres la chica de mis sueños, Akihito Mikuro".

-…Que hiciste…que? Y…como sabes mi nombre?

-He revistado tus libros y lo supe, además tienes que mejorar en literatura…

-Y PORQUE LE DIJISTE A MI AMIGA QUE ERAS MI NOVIO? NO ME LO PEDISTE Y NO TE LO PEDI Y PARA EMPEORAR, NO TE CONOSCO Y NO ME CONOCES! NO TENIAS QUE VER MIS CALIFICACIONES!

-Me llamo Saga…y será mejor que no se lo digas a nadie…la verdad no se porque tus amigas y tu han venido aquí…pero aprovechare cada minuto para que te enamores de mi, ya que tu eres la ladrona que robo mi corazón.

-Acabas de abrir tu tumba…si vuelves a ver la más minima parte de mis cosas, eres hombre muerto.

-Estaré soñando contigo, buenas noches mi amada.

Corto la llamada al despedirse, dejando a Mikuro sonrojada, furiosa y confundida por lo que para ella seria, la peor de las experiencias: Haber besado a un hombre que apenas conoce que tiene su celular y su bolso, haciendo que Saga supiera todo de ella, luego fue en donde estaba Misaki junto con Afrodita y le devuelve el Celular.

-Y como te fue?

-Ese pervertido tiene mi celular y mi bolso…Y ACABA DE VER MIS CALIFICACIONES DE LITERARUTA!...esta es la peor humillación que e tenido en toda mi vida…

-Al hombre que le llamas pervertido…es el patriarca?

-Si te refieres al pervertido que casi me iba a violar y estaba desnudo frente a mis ojos…si, es el (Genial, primero me dice su nombre y me pide que no se lo diga a nadie, que es esto? Fantasma de la opera? Romeo y Julieta?).

-De seguro que quiso robarte un beso.

-En realidad…lo hizo.

-QUE?

-Me beso y bueno…abrí mi bolso, le he golpeado con uno de mis libros, solo tuve tiempo para tomar mi katana y salir corriendo…por cierto afrodita, tienes algo de ropa seca?

-Me imagino que caíste en los termales…en otras palabras, estabas diciendo a verdad Misaki, voy a ver si tengo algo a tu medida.

-creo que me voy a resfriar…

-Y porque lograste rescatar solamente tu katana?

-Sabes que aunque tenga esta apariencia de una inofensiva katana de bambú, es una katana de verdad, además le puse el nombre Loveless porque me gusta, esta katana es muy apreciada para mí.

Desde el otro lado de la salida del templo, había entrado una persona que llevaba una tunica roja con bordes negros y dorados y llevaba una mascara dorada de una forma extraña que Mikuro no supo que era.

-(Parece alguien que vino de la época inca o azteca…no me acuerdo bien, esto me pasa por no prestar atención en las clases de historia…).

-Quien el es? Se ve muy mal vestido…

-Yo diría que es exagerado ese casco y la decoración…

-Gran patriarca!

Vieron que Afrodita se había arrodillado ante el, pues Misaki no sabia porque lo hizo pero Mikuro sabia que no le iría nada bien, porque sabía quien se ocultaba bajo la mascara.

-Que lo trae por aquí, patriarca?

-Solo e venido a hablar con una de tus invitadas.

Afrodita giro la cabeza y únicamente vio que Misaki estaba sola, pues Mikuro no tuvo más opción que ocultarse de Saga, se había ocultado en la entrada del jardín pues por accidente había dejado un rastro de gotas de agua antes de entrar al templo, pues había probabilidades de que pasara algo peor después del beso, no quería imaginarlo.

-(Demonios, primero lo de los termales y ahora esto? Acaso me están castigando o que?).

-Como sea, solo vine para decir que una de ellas deberá hospedarse en uno de los templos libres y será en Géminis, dale este mensaje a tu amiga.

-D-de acuerdo…

Dicho esto, se va del templo y se pierde de la vista de los tres, mientras Mikuro salía ya con los nervios de punta, pues había comenzado un gran problema para ella: Convivir con el hasta saber como iba a volver con sus amigas a casa, aunque fue cambiando el tema debido a que no quería imaginarse algo mucho mas peor.

-Aquí esta un conjunto de ropa que lo compre pero nunca lo he usado, creo que es de tu medida, puedes usar mi habitación para cambiarte de ropa.

-Bueno, gracias…

El conjunto era una remera manga larga color negro junto con unos pantalones negros y cómodos, también con una blusa blanca también con bordes negros en las mangas y en donde se ubicaba el cierre y el cuello, fue de inmediato a la habitación y se cambio la ropa, pues tres minutos después salio y la ropa le había quedado bastante bien.

-Es de tu talla, y te queda perfecto.

-Hem…gracias?

-Bueno, oíste lo que esa persona dijo?

-Desgraciadamente…si…no puedo creer que tenga que pasar por estas cosas…

-Dejar a una dama sola no es lo mío, pero es una decisión del patriarca y no puedo ponerme en contra de eso.

-Porque eres un caballero dorado y ese tal patriarca es, como yo lo llamaría, la autoridad en todo este lugar llamado el santuario.

-Y como sabes todo eso?

-Acaso no lo recuerdas Misaki? El año pasado el profesor quiso que hiciéramos un trabajo sobre las constelaciones zodiacales y sus mitos que también estaban relacionados a la historia de Grecia, y claro, como a mi me interesa ese tipo de cosas, fue algo muy sencillo y perdón, acabo de ver tu armadura por accidente, Afrodita.

-Descuida, no encontraba un lugar para guardarla…aunque ya esta atardeciendo y pronto anochecerá, les gustaría cenar conmigo?

-Esta bien, no le veo el problema.

-OK.

Poco a poco la noche fue cayendo mientras los tres cenaban en el templo, hablando acerca de sus vidas, gustos y rutinas durante los días. Mientras terminaron, Mikuro iría a dormir a Géminis.

-Bueno, ahora tendré que ir de Piscis hacia Géminis…

-Si quieres podemos acompañarte.

-Además sabes que no te gusta estar sola de noche.

-Misaki por favor…

Se puso algo avergonzada y giro su mirada hacia otro lado, pues era verdad, a Mikuro nunca le gusto estar sola y mucho menos si era tanto en la noche como en el día, fueron de camino hacia cada uno de los templos, claro que se ganaron unas cuantas miradas dudosas y otras algo vigilantes, haciendo que Misaki y Mikuro se sintieran observadas.

-Esto no me agrada…

-A mi menos…

Pasaron los templos sin problema alguno gracias a que Afrodita las acompañaba, claro que no se iban a esperar lo que vendría después. Iban llegando hasta que Mikuro levanto la vista hacia la entrada, aunque Misaki no se imaginaba la expresión que tenia Afrodita al llegar.

-Cáncer…

-Afrodita, estas bien? Te vez un poco pálido.

-Descuida Misaki, es que nunca me gusto venir a este templo.

Sin una mejor respuesta, entraron y vieron que todo estaba oscuro y una espesa y lúgubre neblina estaba sobre los pies de los tres, provocando que las dos se comenzaran a asustar, pero por accidente, Mikuro aplasto algo redondo, hasta que miro abajo y levanto el pie, había aplastado una cara haciendo que gritara ella y Misaki del susto mientras alguien bajaba hasta estar en presencia de ellos, a lo que Afrodita no estuvo feliz por eso, ya que había asustado también a Misaki.

-Death, eso no fue divertido.

-JAJAJAJAJA, me encanta cuando todos pasan por mi templo para asustarse, JAJAJAJA.

-A-Afrodita…se-será mejor que nos alejemos unos pasos…Mikuro-chan esta en modo Yandere.

Al entender lo que significaba esa palabra, Misaki y Afrodita retrocedieron unos pasos de Deathmasck, pues sin darse cuenta, Mikuro nuevamente desenvaino la katana, mostrando una mirada furiosa dispuesta a acabar con la broma.

-Por tu culpa ahora me siento completamente humillada…pero eso se podrá borrar si te mato aquí y ahora.

Quedando como una estatua al verla como si de una pesadilla se tratase, comenzó a correr por todo el templo mientras ella lo perseguía con el propósito de matarlo, ya que sentía que su orgullo estaba en los suelos gracias a el, pero por la interrupción de Misaki, solamente logro cortarle dos cuencas que estaban en su barba.

-Mikuro-chan, sabes que no tienes que darle importancia a un idiota como el.

-Al menos me hizo sentir mejor ver su cara de bebe llorón.

Afrodita no hizo mas que reír por el espectáculo que acaba de ver: "Deathmasck siendo perseguido por una asesina a sangre fría", y por suerte, pidió prestado el celular de Misaki y lo grabo todo incluido el ultimo momento, en verdad era un momento inolvidable para el, mientras Mikuro logro calmarse pero aun teniendo ganas de cortarle el cuello, se retiran del templo dejando al caballero de Cáncer asustado y marcado como un payaso gracias a que una chica lo puso en su lugar.

-Idiota comediante de basura bueno para nada y completamente ridículo…

-Afrodita, lo grabaste verdad?

-Si, incluso el más mínimo de los segundos.

-Genial, ya quiero subirlo a mi computadora, es un momento inolvidable.

-Tengo que compartirlo con los chicos, se mataran de la risa cuando hayan visto a Death corriendo como una niña.

Con la mirada en el suelo, comenzó a tener sueño y caminar mas despacio, pues la única forma de que tuviera esa energía era de mantenerse tranquila o que la hicieran sacar de sus casillas, pues Mikuro era muy peligrosa cuando se trataba hacerla enojar, ya que eso la hacia ver como una Yandere. A unos pocos pasos de llegar hacia la entrada del tercer templo, Levanto la mirada y quedo pálida al ver el símbolo.

-Hay no…

-Si, este es el templo de Géminis, aunque creo que da más miedo que el templo de Cáncer.

-Miedo? El otro templo? Por favor, eso era una comedia dramática muy fallida, además…creo que esta si dará algo de miedo…creo.

-Bueno que más da, entremos.

Comenzaron a avanzar pero habían olvidado un pequeño detalle: Era el templo de Géminis, y Mikuro no iba a entrar ahí, se quedo detrás de los otros y no tuvieron mas opción que empujarla desde atrás para que se moviera, mientras ella seguía negándose.

-No, por favor, no quiero pasar la noche aquí.

-Sabes que tengo órdenes del patriarca de llevarte a ese templo sea como sea.

-NO! Misaki ayúdame!

-Lo siento Mikuro-chan.

No podía imaginarse convivir con un maniático pervertido que sin saber porque, se enamoro a primera vista de ella y ahora estará durmiendo en su templo con ella, tantos problemas en un día era su mas grande pesadilla, pero ahora tenia un problema mucho mas mayor.

Ya entrando al templo, vieron que las luces estaban encendidas, y sobre el pasillo había, como ella lo llamaría, una cara colgando del techo, mostrándose una sensación de miedo en Afrodita y Misaki.

-Bueno, hasta aquí puedo llegar, me quiero ir.

-Acaso piensan dejarme? No se donde están las habitaciones.

-Toma, son los planos del templo, así no tendrás problema.

-Esta bien, Afrodita, será mejor que la cuides.

-No hay problema, pero también deberás mantener vigilada tu "guardia".

-Mi katana? Ah, Descuida, y perdón si los asuste…

Le señalo la katana tras referirse a su guardia, pues Mikuro sabía como defenderse, ecepto que esta vez tenia que ser más cuidadosa, se despidió de su amiga y de Afrodita y había una atmosfera bastante escalofriante, a lo que trago saliva sin entender porque se ponía nerviosa y abrió uno de los planos.

-A ver…las habitaciones para huéspedes esta cerca de la habitación principal…por favor que no este aquí.

Rogar tantas veces para no verlo y evitarlo con el propósito de no enamorarse, era algo imposible, según las instrucciones que Afrodita le dejo anotadas en el plano, ella estaba en el pasillo y las habitaciones estaban en el lado izquierdo del templo, parecía un laberinto, pero lo mismo se adentro en los lugares que no conocía sin soltar la empuñadura. Ya estando en un pequeño pasillo, en su lado derecho había una puerta y en el lado izquierdo había otra, tanta curiosidad entro en su mente que decidió entrar en la puerta derecha y abrió la puerta muy despacio, dejando por lo menos una parte para que pudiera ver si había alguien adentro de la habitación, pero no había nadie, asomo la cabeza para asegurarse y no había ningún solo rastro, pues tuvo suerte esta vez y vio toda la habitación, como si no hubieran entrado allí en años, todo estaba muy ordenado, mientras se sienta en la cama, era muy suave y muy cómoda, piensa en el momento en el que estaba frente a el.

-(En verdad…esa mirada si daba algo de miedo, pero…parecía muy triste, sus ojos estaban rojizos…estaba llorando…me pregunto…que abra pasado…que dem- no puedo pensar en eso ahora…).

Nuevamente se sonrojo al sentir que su corazón estaba muy inquieto cuando lo vio, pensando que se trataba de algún dolor pero no era eso, se estaba enamorando, pero al ser muy tímida, niega siempre lo que en verdad siente, Mikuro sintió que su cabeza le compensaba a pesar, era de noche y estaba muy agotada, dejo su katana al lado de la cama, se saco los zapatos y se recostó su cabeza en la suave almohada y se metía dentro de las sabanas, cerro los ojos y poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño, mientras que Saga entro a la habitación sin provocar ruido para no despertarla, habían pasado 16 años desde la ultima vez que durmió ahí, pero ahora estaba durmiendo la chica que lo enamoro a primera vista, acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

-(Parece una niña con esa mirada tan pacifica…sus labios…son míos ahora…).

Verla dormida como si fuera una niña pequeña no se lo esperaba, se estaba apunto de ir hasta que una mano que se ocultaba sobre las sabanas agarro una parte de la tunica y voltea para ver que Mikuro estaba algo sonrojada.

-Po…podrías…quedarte a…dormir…conmigo? (Que demonios estoy haciendo? Pidiéndole a este pervertido que duerma conmigo? Acaso soy una acosadora o que?).

-No te gusta estar sola verdad?

-T-tu que crees?

Esto le costaba su orgullo mientras el soltó una pequeña risa, se hizo un lado de la cama y lo dejo recostarse junto a ella mientras se volteaba del otro lado pero no funciono, la acerco mas a el abrazándola, provocando que se sintiera nerviosa y se sonrojara.

-Q-qu-que estas haciendo?

-Estamos en invierno…y es mucho mejor si te acurrucas conmigo.

-S-se-será mejor de que no hagas nada…

Se dejo abrazar por sus brazos mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos hacia el mundo de los sueños, pero por primera dormía al lado de un hombre, no lo conocía del todo, pero no la molesto para nada y se sintió como protegida de los malos sueños.

-Bu…buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, mi amada…

Escuchar esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar tanto que se le notaba, nuevamente los dos durmieron, tantas emociones en una sola tarde era demasiado, pero mañana no sabría como hablar con el.

Templo de Tauro

Haruka y Aldebarán estaban cenando y conversando acerca de sus vidas, como él había llegado al santuario y llego a convertirse en caballero de Tauro, mientras que Haruka le contaba sobre su vida en la academia, su banda y de sus amigas, ambos estaban cenando ramen y se estaban llevando bastante bien, las risas iban y venian.

-JAJAJAJAJA, la otaku yandere…al parecer tu amiga es muy peligrosa cuando la hacen enojar.

-Sí, pero Mikuro siempre es tranquila cuando nadie la molesta y a veces se queja con "tengo cero probabilidades de conseguir un novio"…aunque Misaki y yo también lo hacemos…

Se deprimió al recordar que las tres eran las únicas solteras de su clase, nunca lograron enamorar o quedar bien con un chico aunque si ayudaban a todos sus compañeros a tener noviazgos cada día, parecían ser ayudantes de amor y para peor, eran ellas las que pedían ayuda, Aldebaran la vio bastante deprimida e intento animarla.

-Tranquila, como siempre dicen por ahí, "hay muchos peces en el agua" y esto seguro que las tres podrán buscar a la persona indicada.

Sin saber cómo, se comenzó a sonrojar al escuchar la pequeña ayuda de él, trato de ocultarlo y funciono con éxito.

-Por cierto, ya hace bastante frio y bastante tarde, tengo habitaciones para huéspedes y como te ayudare mañana a buscar a tus amigas, iremos a preguntar al patriarca para que me permita acompañarte.

-Bueno…si, es lo más conveniente, aun estamos en invierno y este lugar es…enorme.

-JEJEJEJEJE, todo lo enorme o grande tiene algo sensacional.

-Eres bastante amable y honesto…la verdad me agradas.

Este no pudo evitar reírse y sonrojarse al verla sonreír, parecía que los dos estaban llevándose muy bien. Fue a la habitación y sobre la cama había un conjunto de ropa igual al de Mikuro, pero era de color rojo oscuro y era de la medida de Haruka, pensó que era un pijama y se lo puso, le quedaba bastante bien y se sentó en la punta de la cama, pensando en lo de hace poco, claro que leyó la nota que le había dejado sobre la ropa.

-(Como al parecer era la única ropa que tenias, te doy la mia aunque nunca la he usado, buenas noches).

-(Es una buena persona a pesar de su apariencia, en verdad me agrada mucho…olvide preguntarle cómo se puso ese piercing y si aun le sigue doliendo…bueno se lo preguntare mañana, tengo bastante tiempo mañana y tendré que explicare a las chicas respecto a esto, si es que las encuentro claro…bueno, suficiente por hoy, a dormir se ha dicho).

Se fue metiendo a la cama y era muy suave, recostando su cabeza en la almohada mientras se quedo pensando en cierto toro.

Templo de Piscis

Misaki y Afrodita volvían después de haber acompañado a Mikuro en el templo de Géminis, se sintió algo culpable al dejarla sola mientras el intentaba animarla.

-Me pregunto si Mikuro-chan está bien…además le da mucho miedo estar sola.

-Descuida, hace poco hable con el patriarca y él se quedara acompañándola hasta que sepamos cómo van a volver a Japon.

-Lamento mucho si soy algo…bueno…como decirlo…

-No descuida, además hace mucho frio, entremos rápido porque está comenzando a soplar un aire helado.

Entraron rápido al templo y decidieron irse a dormir rápido para entrar en calor y descansar, Afrodita le enseña la habitación de huéspedes a Misaki y como estaba en el templo del caballero más hermoso entre los 88 guerreros, era el más elegante en el más mínimo de los detalles, toda la habitación estaba decorada con rosas rojas, blancas y negras, en los muebles tenia dibujos bastantes finos y hermosos haciendo que se quedara impresionada.

-Nyu…Increíble, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso y elegante.

-Me alegra que te guste, en la cama deje otro conjunto igual al de tu amiga, pero es rosado para que combinara con tu cabello y tus hermosos ojos.

Se quedo bastante sonrojada ante el comentario de este, pues desde que había caído a su jardín, era muy linda y parecía que lo había enamorado al decir que sus rosas le gustaban, pero decidió no hablar más y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Ya sola, se fue cambiando de ropa y también le quedaba a la medida exacta, le gusto mucho y se metió en las sabanas cálidas y suaves mientras de poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta entrar en el mundo de los sueños, mañana iba ser un día muy ocupado.


	2. Chapter 2

MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, estuve muy ocupada con la escuela que no me di cuenta (en verdad lo siento TTwTT) aquí esta el otro capitulo, saludos (Saint Seiya no es mío).

Capitulo 2: Una simple salida de "amigos", algo desastroso.

Templo de Tauro

Ya el la mañana temprano, el sol iba saliendo desde el horizonte, mostrando un nuevo día y lo mas seguro seria uno tranquilo con buen clima, Haruka abre los ojos por el rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana, viendo que todo no había sido un sueño se levanta soltando un pequeño bostezo estirando sus brazos, señal de que había dormido muy cómodamente bien.

-Jamás en mi vida había dormido tan bien, en verdad estas camas son de lo mejor.

Vio en donde había dejado sus zapatos y se los pone, mirando nuevamente la ropa que le había dejado Aldebarán le quedaba bastante bien, salio de la habitación en donde se hospedaba para poder dirigirse hacia el comedor, su estomago gruñía y debía desayunar algo que no le hiciera mal. Entrando en el comedor, ve que toda la mesa estaba llena de cosas deliciosas y eso le abrió mas el estomago pero se sonrojo al ver a Aldebarán, a lo que también se sonroja al verla y con algo de comida en la boca, ambos se saludan con sonrisas.

-Buenos días Haruka.

-Buenos días Aldebarán, esto es lo que desayunas todas las mañanas? Parece delicioso.

-Si, bueno como siempre soy el que madruga primero que los otros porque no lo puedo evitar…quería preguntarte…mejor olvídalo, ven, siéntate y sírvete lo que quieras.

-Jejeje, gracias.

Ve una silla ceca de el y dirigiéndose hacia ahí, se sienta y se sirve lo que iba a desayunar, aunque no fuera mucho lo que iba a comer, la comida tenia buen sabor cuando estaba al lado de ella, mientras el ambiente se lleno nuevamente de risas que rebotaban en las paredes y poder seguir charlando en donde se habían quedado anoche.

Templo de Piscis.

Ya amaneciendo, Misaki, al igual que Haruka, se levanta estirándose y parecía que había tenido un buen sueño.

-Nyuu, parecía que estaba durmiendo en el jardín de rosas.

Se pone los zapatos y tratando de buscar algún cepillo para poder arreglar su cabello, ve en la mesa de luz que había un cepillo de color blanco junto con una nota:

" _Para una hermosa dama, siempre debe tener un hermoso cabello arreglado"_

Supo que por la forma de escribir era de Afrodita, provocando que se sonrojara al ver que la trataba educadamente, aunque sentía que su corazón palpitaba una y otra vez, ella era la siguiente en enamorarse, pero se sacudió un poco la cabeza para poder centrarse en lo que haría hoy. Terminando de cepillarse el cabello, sale de la habitación para poder dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero vio que la puerta que llevaba hacia el jardín de rosas estaba abierta y con algo de duda, decidió entrar para poder ver nuevamente las rosas, pero no se había esperado una pequeña sorpresa: Había una pequeña mesa con mantel blanco, habían bocadillos y por lo que parecía, un juego de te mientras Afrodita estaba esperándola, provocando que los dos se sonrojaran.

-Buenos días Misaki, como has dormido?

-B-buenos días Afrodita, he dormido muy bien, y tu?

-Si, también he dormido bien, pero como eres la primer huésped en mi templo, quería que tomáramos el desayuno en mi jardín para poder disfrutar las rosas y hablar entre nosotros, espero que no sea un problema.

-De-descuida, me encantaría desayunar aquí contigo, además también quería ver contigo las rosas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, toma asiento.

-Gracias.

Aceptando a invitación, toma asiento y este le sirve te de manzanilla acompañado de el aroma de las rosas, ambos se sonríen y entablan una conversación con pequeñas risas y por lo que parecía para ellos dos, una cita, el no dejaba de mirar como su cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes eran como una rosa de un hermoso color rosado, la única rosa que ha enamorado al caballero mas hermoso de los 88 guerreros.

Templo de Géminis.

Todo parecía un silencio que gobernaba todo el lugar, pero fue interrumpido cuando se escucho la queja de alguien, Mikuro se había caído de la cama por haber dormido muy bien, nuevamente se incorpora para buscar sus zapatos y siempre llevando su cabello desordenado.

-Demonios, y justo había dormido muy bien para no salir de la cama y estaba bien suave, cla-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, recordó que había dormido junto a Saga porque ella se lo había pedido, no le gustaba dormir en un lugar sola y su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar una y otra vez y se dio bofetadas en ambas mejillas para poder concentrarse, tantas cosas habían pasado ayer que no quería ni mencionarlas. Aun sonrojada, sale de la habitación y nuevamente ve los planos que Afrodita le había dejado anoche, pero había algo que le estaba incomodando desde que había despertado.

-A ver, la cocina esta al lado izquierdo del comedor... (Pero, donde esta Saga?...Me pregunto…si esta bien-Que estoy pensando? Porque únicamente ese pervertido esta preocupándome? No entiendo…en verdad…no entiendo…porque me estoy enamorando de el-QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?).

Su respiración estaba algo agitada y se dirige hacia la cocina, su estomago comenzó a gruñir y acelero el paso hasta abrir la puerta y encontrarse con algo inesperado: Verlo a el tomando el desayuno y había otra taza, levanto la mirada para verla sonrojada y en sus ojos vio que estaba preocupada por el, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te preocupaste por mi, verdad, mi amada?

-Hasta cuando vas a llamarme así? Tengo nombre sabes, Es algo normal preocuparse por alguien.

-Veo que tú también te enamoraste de mí a primera vista.

-Mira quien lo dice, un pervertido que casi me asesina y me besa como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido.

-En realidad si te conozco.

-Que? Lo dices por haber visto mis cosas?

-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños, te conocí cuando viaje a Tokyo.

-De que…estas hablando? Pero…entonces…eso fue hace-

Aprovechando que estaba algo distraída, se acerco a ella y le abraza por detrás, aun sin comprender porque se comportaba así con ella, sonaba extraño, pero al menos logro entender acerca que lo que el se refería y correspondió al abrazo, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Años sin verte y ahora me aparezco ante ti como si nada…

-En verdad te has vuelto muy hermosa…

-Tienes suerte, porque fuiste el primer hombre que me roba el primer beso.

-Recuerdo el día en el que te seguí hacia los árboles de Sakura, estabas llena de heridas, siempre peleabas con los chicos del orfanato.

-En aquel entonces, tenias el cabello algo corto.

-Tu lo tenias largo, pero siempre te quedaba bien corto, incluso aun no dejo de confundirte con un chico.

-También era por mis senos planos…y aun están planos.

-Eso te hace más linda para mí.

-Te has vuelto un pervertido.

-Pero aun así…tenia tanto anhelo en cumplir nuestra promesa.

-Nuestra…promesa?

-"Cuando seamos grandes, casémonos"…

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que su corazón explotara repetidas veces hasta salir de su cuerpo provocando que se pusiera roja como un tomate, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y confundida al recordar aquella época cuando los dos eran niños haciendo una promesa bajo la caída de los Sakura, Mikuro pensaba que era un pequeño recuerdo de niños ya olvidado, pero nunca se imagino que esa promesa iba a cumplirse. Sin saber como iba a responder a eso, trata de zafarse del abrazo pero le fue inútil.

-B-bu-bue-bueno…eso fue cuando éramos niños…Po-podrías soltarme? Aun no e desayunado y de segur-

-Solo un poco mas…quiero estar contigo un poco mas.

No tuvo mas opción que dejarlo un tiempo así, soltó nuevamente un profundo suspiro mientras se giro para estar frente a el y dejarlo abrasarla, Mikuro no sabia como tratar con Saga y mucho menos ahora, ya que no lo había visto desde hace años y no sabia como entablar una conversación con el, pero sentir ese abrazo hizo que su pecho se sintiera muy calido y le daban ganas de llorar pero no pudo, extendió su brazo derecho hacia la mesa en donde estaba la otra taza y bebe el te que había, en verdad a pasado tanto tiempo que comenzó a sentirse nostálgica y correspondió al abrazo, esto ya era un desafío para ella, no sabia como hablar con respecto a la promesa de casarse, además nunca había pensado en ello.

-(Ca…CASARME? En verdad no había pensado en eso, además eso fue hace años pero…creo que…en verdad…se podrá llevar a cabo esa promesa?).

-Mikuro…cásate conmigo.

-Que…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Se que es repentino…pero quiero que seas mujer.

-E-es-espera un minuto, e-esque aun no e terminado mis estudios y este es mi último año en la academia Sakura, no me siento preparada para esto-

Como el día anterior, no le dejo terminar de hablar y de nuevo la beso, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su amigo de la infancia que no había visto desde hace mucho, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y por las cosas inesperadas del destino, le estaba pidiendo que se casara con el, pero por desgracia el ambiente fue interrumpido por dos personas que entraban al templo y eso logro que Mikuro se salvara de su "pervertido" enamorado.

-Mierda, justo cuando todo se estaba volviendo muy romántico…

-Romántico mi infierno, será mejor que vayas rápido arriba o sino puede que sospechen de ti.

-Pero ten en claro esto: "Algún día, te are mi mujer".

No se esperaba esa respuesta, y mucho menos de la persona que Mikuro estaba enamorada, este la beso y utilizo su Otra Dimensión para poder irse, no sin antes de guiñarle el ojo, provocando que se sonrojara y se molestara mientras lo veía irse, nuevamente estaba sola en el templo y por ser algo curiosa, se asoma para ver quienes estaban en el pasillo y no lo podía creer: era Haruka junto a un hombre enorme, pelo bien corto, musculoso y con un piercing en la nariz, como la vez anterior, aparece de la nada para sorpresa de su amiga y el gigante.

-Ha…Ha…Haru…HARUKA!?

-Mi…Mikuro!?

-Haruka, conoces a esta chica?

-Si, es una de mis amigas a quien íbamos s buscar, donde has estado?

-Estaba desayunando y como no sabía quien entraba al templo, quería ver quien era.

-Entonces estabas diciendo la verdad.

-Por cierto Haruka, quien es el?

-El es un conocido, su nombre es Aldebarán.

-Un placer conocerte.

-Llevas el nombre de una de las estrellas de la constelación de Tauro, si no recuerdo mal, el templo antes de llegar a este debe ser el templo de Tauro, y si la teoría no me falla, eres el caballero dorado de Tauro y un placer, soy amiga de Haruka, Mikuro.

-Como es que sabes acerca de nosotros?

-No lo se todo, se algo debido a que conocí a tu compañero llamado Afrodita y por accidente cuando me cambiaba de ropa, vi su armadura y entendí que hay 12 caballeros dorados que equivale a los 12 signos del zodiaco, también están relacionados a la mitología griega.

-Un momento, dejando eso aparte, sabes en donde esta Misaki?

-Si, se hospeda en el templo de Piscis debido a una decisión del tal "patriarca".

-QUEEEEEE?

Templo de Piscis.

-Así que, cual será tu profesión cuando termines la academia?

-Tener una pastelería y una florería, siempre e soñado con ello desde que era niña.

-Suena muy bien, al igual que en aquel entonces…

-Que?

-Nada, mejor olvídalo, estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Esta bien…y aunque sea un poco tonta mi pregunta, a que se dedican ustedes, los caballeros dorado?

-Bueno, como te lo explico…Somos una orden de guerreros que peleamos por la diosa Athena para proteger la paz en el mundo, somos protegidos por las 88 constelaciones y peleamos con nuestras armaduras, pero claro. Nos dividimos en tres batallones que serian los tres rangos para ser caballeros: bronce, plata y oro.

-Siguiendo el orden de la olimpiada por los metales…y esa persona que llaman patriarca…es que se encarga de representar su diosa y los comanda en su nombre a ustedes y también a preparar las futuras generaciones?

-Si, bueno…hablando de otro tema…recuerdas cuando eras niña?

-Si, mas o menos…porque?

-Bueno…quería pregunta-

-MISAKI! DONDE ESTAS?

Justo cuando iba a decirle algo importante, escucho la voz de otra chica que había entrado a su templo, no lo pudo creer, quería hablar con ella cuando se trataban cosas del pasado y fue interrumpido como si no fuera nada para terminar algo deprimido.

-Haruka?

-La conoces?

-Si, ella, Mikuro-chan y yo somos, como digamos…Nyuu…las intrusas en este lugar…creo.

-No lo son, solamente son pétalos de una flor que perdieron su rumbo gracias al suave viento.

-E-etto…nyuu…

Escucharlo decir esa frase hizo que dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios acompañado con un sonrojo, que para el era una de esas miradas mas bellas que vio en su vida. Ya entrando al comedor, vieron que era Aldebarán junto con Haruka y Mikuro, siempre llevando su katana a todos lados y tarde o temprano alguien la molestara para cobrar las consecuencias, mientras que las chicas hablan a solas por un tiempo mientras toman algunas decisiones.

-Bueno, la razón por la que aun estamos aquí es muy confuso, alguien debió haber utilizado alguno de los portales del infierno y lo movilizo hacia la academia.

-Pero para poder moverlos, el usuario debe estar cerca del portal y así poder usarlo.

-Antes de entrar había revisado las puertas pero no había nadie en los sanitarios, además los únicos que pueden usar esos portales son los demonios, asesinos malditos y parientes cercanos a la muerte.

-Humanos que heredan el legado de la muerte…no? Parece que esto es igual que en los últimos cientos de años desde la era del mito…

-La historia nuevamente se repite…

-cada 200 años es el mismo destino para cada uno de ellos tres y por las vidas pasadas…por cierto, ya has decidido algo Haruka?

-Va a ser difícil, yo me hospedo en Tauro y como estoy cerca de Géminis, tengo ventaja para poder verte Mikuro, pero Misaki…

-Lose, Piscis es el templo mas lejos…

-Si quieres podemos hablar con los chicos y el…pa…triarca…yo no puedo hacer nada mas que quedarme en Géminis hasta que podamos volver a casa.

-Eh? Porque?

-Hem, bueno…Misaki, cuento contigo.

-Nyuu…esta bien, Haruka, esto va a ser un poco difícil.

Después de una larga, inolvidable y vergonzosa explicación, van los cinco hacia el templo patriarcal.

-No lo puedo creer, pequeña ladrona de besos.

-Q-que? Oye, fue el pervertido quien me robo el primer beso, no yo.

-Y para empeorar lo viste desnudo.

-Ya te lo querías comer no?

-No me hagan sentir humillada nuevamente!

-Claro, ya que eres una "orgullosa guerrera"

-Nyuu…

-PORFAVOOOOOOOOORRRR!

-Afrodita, de que estarán hablando?

-Asuntos de mujeres Aldebarán…es mejor no meternos.

Al saber lo que se refería su compañero, hizo caso a sus palabras y siguieron caminando mientras el grupo sostenía una charla por lo que parecía, un tema de "no destruir el orgullo de una guerrera", ya que las chicas mas Afrodita sabían lo del "incidente" de Mikuro ayer. Llegando hacia las puertas del templo, Misaki y Haruka estaban algo nerviosas, pero ambas voltean para ver a Mikuro y estaba pálida pero muy molesta, no quería volver a ese lugar ni aunque un millón de flechas le atravesaran no quería entrar pasara lo que pasara, pero no tuvo mas opción que obedecer y esperar que Saga no hiciera otra de sus tonterías mientras que las puertas se abrían para que los cinco pudieran entrar. Entraron acelerando un poco el paso para no esperar, Afrodita y Aldebarán se adelantaron porque al ser caballeros dorados debían hablar con cierta persona aunque las chicas sostuvieron una conversación a susurros antes de seguirlos.

-Mikuro, este es el lugar en donde dijiste acerca de aquella maldición?

-Si, puede que no me crean, pero esa cosa esta dentro de este templo…

-Entonces, significa que el tiempo esta corriendo en contra nuestra, al parecer Mikuro-chan, "tu novio" sufre de esquizofrenia.

-Lose, y no es mi novio.

-Admítelo, te gusta.

-Haruka por favor.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado…busquen algo que sea extraño o tenga algo relacionado a ello.

-Nyuu.

-Como digas.

Llegando hacia el trono y viendo que el "falso" patriarca esta en frente de ellos sentado, Piscis y Tauro se arrodillan ante el, mientras que las tres se mantenían en pie hasta que vieron a Mikuro molesta, por lo que había contado a sus amigas acerca de lo que había pasado.

-Veo que las tres ya están reunidas, nuestras queridas invitadas.

-Queridas?

-Si, es tu novio Mikuro-chan.

-Lo voy a matar cuando sea de noche, y no es mi novio por tercera vez.

-Así es patriarca, pero venimos a pedirle otro favor.

-Permítanos a nosotros, Aldebarán de Tauro y Afrodita de Piscis a acompañar a las invitadas a conocer el santuario hasta que encontremos el modo de que puedan volver a su hogar.

Escuchar eso hizo que Misaki y Haruka sonrieran por la propuesta que parecía bastante buena y divertida pero Mikuro mostraba una mirada algo ya preocupante, si iban a mostrarle el lugar sagrado a las tres, significaba que no solo estaría acompañada por los muchachos, sino que seria acosada por un pervertido que sin saber como, se enamoro de ella y ella de el.

-(ESTO ES MALO, MALO, MALO, MALO! No solo tendrá que acosarme, sino que deberá hacer cualquier tipo de locura para pedirme matrimonio! ESTOY MUERTAAAA!).

-Suena muy interesante tu propuesta Aldebarán, pero para no quedar mal frente a nuestras invitadas yo los acompañare en la visita, además tengo tiempo libre.

-Seria todo un honor que nos acompañara.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Nyuu, suena divertido.

-No es mala idea después de todo.

-S-si…no esta mal… (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!).

-Admítelo, es tu novio.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, NO ES MI NOVIO!

Luego de lo acordado, los tres salen de templo para dirigirse hacia lo que seria para ellas, la salida de "amigos", ecepto que Mikuro estaba todo el camino algo sonrojada y actuando como una stundere aun estando al lado de Saga disfrazado mientras que los otros hablaban amistosamente durante el camino, intercambiando risas y comentarios como si ya mismo fueran parejas.

-Oye Aldebarán, debes venir a Tokyo algún día, conozco uno de los mejores lugares en donde preparan ramen.

-Si, tenía pensado ir a comer en Tokyo en mis vacaciones pero ahora que lo mencionas no seria una mala idea comer contigo.

-Aceptaría la invitación.

-Que es lo que te gusta Misaki?

-Me encantan los libros y las florerías, puedo saber porque Afrodita?

-Durante nuestro camino podré enseñarte las librerías y las flores más hermosas del lugar…al igual que una hermosa dama que esta a mi lado ahora.

-E-etto…N-nyuu…

Mikuro veía como sus amigas podían hablar tranquilamente de cualquier tema con sus enamorados amigos, ella a veces aparentaba ser tonta pero siempre sabía lo que sentía las personas al ver sus miradas, ella estaba algo triste y comenzó a preguntarse una y otra vez porque se sentía así mientras que cierta persona a su lado la veía muy pensativa.

-(Porque me siento así ahora? La verdad no se porque…tal vez… sea porque ellas pueden hablar con ellos normalmente…yo en cambio…).

-Es triste que no puedas hablar normalmente conmigo?

-Eh? N-no es eso, es que…bueno…si…

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que ya recuerdo el día cuando te hable por primera vez…

-De…deja de ser romántico…(QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!)

Aun distraída y algo torpe como siempre, siente que su mano estaba siendo tomada por la de el para ver después sus dedos entrelazados, haciendo que se sonrojara mucho y desviara la mirada hacia otro lado, sacando una risa de su enamorado Géminis para su sorpresa.

-Jejejeje.

-Q-qu-que es tan gracioso?

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas y sonríes.

-Si no llevaras esa mascara puesta…diría lo mismo de ti.

Si no llevara la mascara puesta, diría que este también se sonrojo ante la respuesta de ella, pero al verlo desviar la mirada hacia el lado opuesto le dio la respuesta que no se esperaba, pero había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro al verlo así. Ya estando fuera de las doce casas, seguían caminando en la ciudad que había debajo de los templos, miraban por todos lados y no habían esperado lo que veían: Haruka y Aldebarán se habían ido a otra parte para ver las variedades de platillos y comidas del lugar, Misaki y Afrodita fueron a las florerías viendo los distintos tipos de plantas y flores mas yendo a las bibliotecas mas populares mientras Mikuro y el "patriarca" fueron a ver las tiendas de esculturas y pinturas que le llamaron la atención, yendo después a una tienda en donde tenían distintos tipos de espadas, dagas y cuchillos; aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse cada vez que estaba al lado suyo. Después de todo un recorrido en la hermosa tarde, las tres deciden entrar a una biblioteca para ver algunos libros de historias, ciencia, aventuras y todo tipo de lectura, hasta que encontraron en la vidriera del lugar un libro de cuero negro con bordes plateados, al abrirlo vieron que por las paginas algo amarillentas y el olor que había en ellas dio entender que era muy antiguo, no tenia firma ni los datos de cuando fue publicado y vieron la portada que estaba solamente escrito con letra por lo que parecía, gótica y de color blanco, pero solamente habían tres palabras escritas en el.

-Three Queens…

-Las tres reinas… y si solo hojeamos unas paginas?

-Bueno…esta bien.

Misaki y Mikuro decidieron hojearlo un poco mientras Haruka fue directo hacia el mostrador para preguntar a la dueña acerca del desconocido libro.

-Disculpe señorita, quisiera preguntar acerca de ese libro de cuero negro sobre lo que tiene escrito.

-Claro, ese libro cuenta la historia sobre tres reinas de diferentes reinos que eran amigas: la reina de los demonios, la reina de los asesinos y la reina de la muerte; cada 200 años reencarnaban con forma humana para poder conocer mucho mejor a los humanos y el porque la diosa Athena los protegía y sentía amor por ellos, claro que durante su travesía, cada una se había enamorado de un caballero dorado…

Tras haber escuchado un pequeño resumen acerca del libro, las tres hablaron entre si mientras sus acompañantes las miraban algo extraña la forma en que miraban el libro, acercándose a la dueña de la biblioteca para saber unas cuantas cosas.

-Disculpe, aceptan moneda extranjera en este local?

-Si.

-Cuanto habría que pagar en yenes por este libro?

-1300 yenes.

-LO COMPRAMOS!

Ver la respuesta de las tres al mismo tiempo les dejo el asombro de que entre las tres iban a comprar el libro era algo inesperado, sobre todo les dieron otros tres libros si compraban en cierta cantidad, pagando1000 yenes como una pequeña oferta. Volviendo hacia los doce templos, el grupo habla sobre sus vidas en la academia y el porque eran las "ayudantes solteras del amor" y a lo que escondidas los tres hombres gritaban de victoria en su interior al saber que aun eran solteras, pero ya dejando eso de lado será mejor si sabemos lo que pasara en la noche.

Templo de Piscis.

La noche ya había caído en aquel hermoso lugar sagrado, Misaki estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín del templo, mirando perdidamente el cielo oscuro estrellado mientras se podía ver una estrella fugaz dirigiéndose hacia el norte, mientras susurraba unas palabras antes de que cierta persona se acercara.

-Es la tercera que cae durante la semana…hay que volver rápido…antes que venga…

-Sucede algo Misaki?

-No, nada Afrodita, pensé que ya habías estado dormido.

-No podías dormir verdad?

-Si…Necesitamos volver mañana…(En verdad es molesto…que no se lo pueda decir).

-Porque?

-Es que tenemos que hacer unos trabajos de la academia.

-Entiendo…

Esa noticia lo dejo algo deprimido, pero aun así no lo demostró y decidió quedarse junto a ella, mientras que poco a poco estaba acercando su mano hacia la de ella, por lo menos intentando tener un pétalo de su hermosa flor para no olvidarla.

-Se siente muy tranquilo y silencioso no?

-Si…pero estando contigo en tu jardín…me siento como libre, como un libro que esta siendo abierto gracias al viento-

Sin saber que era lo que le esperaba cuando volteo para verlo, poco a poco esos hermosos labios de quien ella se había enamorado harían contacto con los suyos para poder sentir también el apretón de manos bajo las estrellas mientras otras tres estrellas fugases caían en diferentes direcciones mientras se podía escuchar un susurro de el guerrero mas hermoso confesándole a la rosa que lo había enamorado.

-Me gustas, Misaki…

Templo de Tauro.

Mientras veía por la ventana más cercana para no apartarse de la cocina, Haruka ve otras tres estrellas más que iban en direcciones diferentes, como si se estuvieran separando y eso le provoco un cierto escalofrío, o en otras palabras, un mal presentimiento de que algo peligroso estaba a punto de suceder.

-Ya no podemos quedarnos mas aquí…hay que volver cuanto antes…o sino, será muy tarde…

-Haruka!? Estas bien? Necesitas algo de ayuda?

-Descuida Aldebarán, dentro de unos minutos estará listo mi platillo principal.

-Me siento impaciente para poder probarlo.

Aun estando preocupada por eso, Haruka termina de hacer el ramen, que es su platillo favorito y una de sus mejores especialidades, era la cena para la noche y por lo que parecía algo bastante exagerado, había preparado 10 tazones para ella y para el, comenzando a disfrutar la cena. Estando (por lo que parecía) una hora y media comiendo ramen y terminando el ultimo tazón, cada uno toma agua para poder calmar el picante que le había agregado, ambos se levantan de la mesa y se recuestan en el sofá para ver unas películas y esperar a que se les bajara un poco la cena mientras entablaban una pequeña conversación.

-Oye Alde…

-Si?

-Perdón si digo esto, pero mañana tenemos que volver a casa, debemos hacer unos trabajos de la Academia y…bueno…

-Descuida, entiendo que ustedes aun no han hecho sus vidas verdad?

-Bueno, por así decirlo...si (Por un demonio! En verdad no se como se tomaría este asunto, si le digo mi secreto o no).

-Ya veo…Haruka, podrías cerrar los ojos? Quiero darte algo.

-E-esta bien.

Poniéndose un poco sonrojada pero aguantando para no sentirse nerviosa, cero ambos ojos verdes mientras que un toro se ponía muy nervioso acerca de cómo daría el regalo, y eso hizo que su mente se nublara de un momento a otro.

-(B-bien, concéntrate Aldebarán, concéntrate…ten valor, tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes, tu puedes).

Su rostro estaba completamente al ROJO VIVO, no se podía creer que ella era tan bella después de tanto tiempo, que incluso la veía como la mujer de sus sueños. Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, terminando en un beso tierno y muy tímido para el, mientras que ella lo veía de una manera muy tierna y sonrojada, haciendo que dibujara una sonrisa dulce de ella mientras el apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo, dejando a dos tortolitos sonrojados pero felices mientras comenzaban a disfrutar de una película de terror.

-No voy a olvidar esto…

-Tampoco yo…cuando vaya a visitarte…quiero ir a cenar contigo.

-Aceptaría la invitación…

Templo de Géminis.

Aun estando en el comedor, Mikuro seguía practicando Kendo desde que habían vuelto del Tour de todo el santuario y de haber recibido obligatoriamente clases de ayuda por parte de su enamorado y sin admitirlo, le encantaba verlo vestido de ropa casual, pero esta vez practicaba con la katana desenvainada y eso era mas peligroso, no le importo y siguió entrenando hasta que un cierto recuerdo del matrimonio había cruzando en su mente, provocando que se sonrojara, cortara una parte del suelo y dejara de entrenar por un tiempo mientras iba a la cocina a comer hamburguesas con papas fritas (echas por ella misma) mientras se quedaba pensando muy seguidamente en el mientras veía la hora en su celular, ya que había costado su orgullo (otra vez) en que Saga le devolviera sus cosas e incluso, no dejaba de pensar en el, haciendo que se pusiera roja como un tomate y ese momento se desvaneció cuando miro las tres estrellas dirigirse hacia distintas direcciones, provocando una mirada muy preocupante, pero al mismo tiempo…triste.

-(El tiempo ya se acaba…pronto, cuando el lugar sagrado este en pleno caos, las reinas volverán a poner sus pies y cruzar espadas y puños contra sus enemigos en el campo de batalla…cada doscientos años…en verdad, es algo triste…) Deseaba poder estar mas tiempo…con el.

Ya terminada la cena, ella vuelve al comedor a hacer flexiones mientras era vigilada por alguien: Era Saga viéndola desde su otra dimensión mientras el seguía en los termales de el templo patriarcal con una copa de vino tinto y por lo que parecía, no dejaba de verla desde que la ayudo con su problema de literatura y en verdad había disfrutado verla cuando cada vez provocaba sonrojarla y ver esa sonrisa que la hacia ver muy hermosa, si, estaba locamente enamorado de ella, cada parte de ella, incluyendo su orgullo, su fuerza y elegancia en el uso de la katana, para el era perfecta.

-Hermosa…una hermosa guerrera bailando bajo los pétalos de Sakura…

Sintiendo una punzada en la espalda, Mikuro gira de un lado a otro observando si alguien había estado hablando de ella, pero no hizo caso y se dispuso a terminar su práctica dejando la katana en la habitación para poder dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha. Ya cerrando la puerta y dejando caer una cortina de humo provocada por el agua caliente, poco a poco se desviste dejándose mostrar su piel blanca haciendo juego con su cabello blanco, metiendo su cuerpo en la lluvia del agua caliente, como si fuera un ser puro y hermoso dejándose limpiar por las continuas gotas de agua de la caliente llovizna, claro que lo único de color negro que había en su cuerpo eran sus tatuajes: el del hombro derecho llevaba el As de diamantes y en su muslo izquierdo tenia tres kanjis que se podía traducir como "Setsugestuka" (la nieve, la luna y las flores), estando muy pensativa se sienta en el suelo dejando que las gotas golpearan su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos relajándose y recordaba aquel día que había cambiado su forma de ser, pero ya no había ni tiempo para eso y agradeció estar bajo la ducha porque, odiaba verse llorar.

-(En verdad…debo volver mañana…mierda…mierda, mierda…porque ahora? Justo cuando…iba a decírselo…).

Sin saber donde estaban las toallas y sintiéndose muy deprimida, cierra el grifo de la ducha y sale del baño dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando un rastro de agua como el día en que había llegado al santuario y cerrando la puerta, busca en los cajones alguna toalla para secarse y solamente logro encontrar una, acaso Saga se había llevado casi todas las toallas hace años o solamente fue planeado desde que había pisado el templo? La verdad ya no le importaba ahora, secando lo que quedaba de agua en su cuerpo, saca de su bolso la ropa que se había llevado para la clase de kendo de hace dos días. Ya terminado su aseo, se mete en las sabanas y termina recostándose en la cama intentando reconciliar el sueño, pero no hubo éxito, reviso nuevamente su celular y había pasado una hora mientras se mantenía despierta, tanta fue la depresión y de pensar en el que no le permitía dormir? La verdad cada vez se sentía más rara de lo normal en los últimos días debido a que una voz hacia eco en su mente desde entonces y eso le trajo problemas desde que ella y las demás vivían en el orfanato.

-No…no otra vez…

Sin saber porque, Mikuro comenzó a sentir mareos mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al baño pero durante el camino vomito por lo que parecía sangre dejando algunos mechones de su cabello manchados, trato de dirigirse hacia el comedor y de repente se desmayo, pero esto también ocurrió con Misaki y Haruka. Misaki comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y tratando de dirigirse al baño pero se desmaya al tratar de avisarle a Afrodita; Haruka estaba ayudando a Aldebarán a limpiar un poco la cocina, hasta que se escucho el sonido de un plato destruirse para encontrarla desmayada en el suelos sin reaccionar ante nada, al parecer las tres estrellas era un mal presagio para ellas.

-Ahora…las piezas comienzan a moverse

Al día siguiente, la primera en abrir los ojos fue Haruka tras despertar de golpe para ver que no estaba en el templo de Tauro, sino en un lugar parecido a un hospital y gira a su derecha dejándola muy preocupada y algo asustada: Misaki y Mikuro estaban inconcientes en las camillas y sintiéndose algo aturdida, sale de su camilla para ver como poco a poco Misaki abría lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con su amiga.

-Misaki!

-Haruka…no me digas que…también lo sentiste.

-Si…puede que Mikuro también lo haya sentido…pero porque no despierta?

-Haruka…la boca de Mikuro-chan esta…

Por lo que vieron las dejo sin respuesta, en la boca de Mikuro había rastros de la sangre vomitada de anoche y sus mechones seguían manchados de aquella sangre, algo había reaccionado en ella para dejarla en ese estado, hasta que escucharon abrir el abrir de las puertas y vieron que eran Aldebarán y Afrodita, preocupados desde anoche y fueron a abrazar a sus respectivas "novias" mientas las chicas intentaban calmarlos escuchando nuevamente la voz del doctor.

-Señor, que tiene Mikuro?

-Hicimos varios análisis, revisamos sus expedientes médicos y por lo que se, no posee ninguna enfermedad o algo que la haya obligado vomitar sangre, pero se encuentra fuera de peligro.

La buena noticia había aliviado a los presentes, hasta que se escucho el gruñido de un estomago y todo miraron a Aldebarán pero el justifica que no había sido el, sino que otra voz intervino diciendo que era su estomago y era Mikuro ya despierta y con ganas de comer lo que fuera mientras el doctor la revisaba.

-Bueno, no tienes nada grave y tus amigas están bien, les daré el alta ahora, pero usted deberá comer y hacer reposo como mínimo unos tres días señorita.

-Eh? Acaso estoy enferma o algo?

-No, pero al parecer su cuerpo esta algo delicado y deberá descansar, hasta entonces nada de practica de kendo o ejercicio físico.

Eso no le gustaba, pero tuvo que aceptar su primera derrota para cuidar su salud y debería pensar en algo para justificar la ausencia en la academia. Yendo de camino hacia los templos, las tres chicas son acompañadas por los dos caballeros mientras Mikuro era cargada por Aldebarán como si de una niña dormida se tratase y claro que terminando de comer, la llevan al templo de Géminis para que reposara y mientras estaba a punto de entrar en el mundo de los sueños, el se acerco a ella al saber de la noticia de anoche.


End file.
